


00:00

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sick Character, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Hours and Minutes. Junhui spent it with the one he loves the most.





	00:00

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just actually a prompt but I kinda finished it so I decided to put it here. 
> 
> Playlist:  
> Not about Angels - Birdy  
> Kiss me - Ed Sheeran

In a day, how many times can you say that you love someone so unconditionally that it hurts that you have to watch them leave but you can't do anything about it? Minghao always knew it would come to this very moment, he's holding Junhui's hand while the older is sleeping so soundly even if the noisy inconsistent beeping sound of the machine is unsettling. 

24:00 HOURS. That's the remaining time left for Minghao to spend with Jun yet Junhui doesn't even know, he doesn't want to know nor he will ever want to know when is he going to last see his Minghao. 

"I love you, baby." Minghao mumbled and pressed his lips gently in Jun's forehead. The cold shivers down to his spine. Jun isn't as warm as he used to be but he's certainly softer that he was before. He can't move his limbs nor his arms.

Junhui made a muffled noise under his respirator. He slowly opened up his eyes and flashed a weak smile. It break Minghao's heart, he felt hopeless. He felt like dying but he knows he isn't the one who will leave Jun in this world. 

"Did you sleep well, baby?" Minghao asked, stroking Jun's pale blonde hair. Minghao watches his touch every now and then, afraid that he might break Junhui. The latter nodded and twitched his finger. 

21:00

It's been 3 hours since Jun woke up and he's just silently watching TV shows and Minghao have his arm around Junhui. They aren't crumpled in a single hospital bed, Jun's parents decided to put Jun in a much more expensive Intensive Care Unit. 

"Baby, do you feel drowsy?" Minghao asked, peeking at Junhui's face, he shook his head and lean his head in Minghao's shoulder. Jun weights like air, Minghao can grip Jun's shoulder in one hand, he started losing weight eversince he stopped intaking extravenous food. 

"I am going to miss you so much, baby." It came out as a stiffled cry but Minghao didn't let his boyfriend see him in such chaotic state. He doesn't want Junhui to feel so burdened before he leaves. 

18:00

It was 2 PM when their friends started visiting Jun. The first one who came is Jeonghan and Jisoo. Jun face lit up when the two entered, his eyes turned crescent. Minghao thinks Jun's beautiful by just that and he'd love to see it for the rest of his life. 

"We wanted to visit you earlier but they wouldn't let us in unless your parents said so." Jeonghan explained while sitting on the edge on the bed, he placed his hand in Jun's ankle and smiled sadly. 

"You're so strong, Jun. We love you for that." Jisoo said, caressing Jeonghan's shoulder, the older boy hides his face in his boyfriend's chest as he cries. Jun smothered a cry but he tried to offer a smile. They are right, Jun is so strong for keep holding on. 

16:00

By 4 PM, everyone is present and surrounding Jun's bed. Minghao is beside him, holding his hand gently and careful not to squeeze it tight. Jun never felt so alive and full of colors, he's smiling the best he could so he can radiate the ever loving energy he always give to his friends. 

"We kind of look through some old stuff of yours, Junnie. Trying to find something entertaining and we found this videotape of yours so I converted it into something more modern." Seungkwan raised a flashdrive and inserted it to the television. Everyone sat on the floor as the video plays. 

It was Junhui. In his most everglowing beauty and kindness. Minghao remembers that exact moment. He was the one who was capturing how endearing Junhui can be in the most simplest way. He was giving orphan children Christmas gifts and he prepared a short performance for them. Minghao remembers it all too well, how he fell in love with Junhui, how he wanted to spend his whole life with him. 

14:00

Jun's family came after their friends went out to have some dinner. Jun's mom is beautiful and serene looking, as for Jun's step dad; he looks humble and righteous. And Jun's little brother is in wreck. That 12 year old kid who looks up to Jun his whole life, that shining little boy from Shenzhen who loves his older brother very much, is crying while holding Jun's hand. 

"I promise to take good care of Mama and Papa, Gē." His brother said. Jun smiled sweetly and weakly ruffled his brother's hair. Minghao had to watch it all, had to endure everything in front of him. 

"We love you so much, Junhui. You always knew how to spread your wings." His father said, Jun looked up to his mother and step father, he lift his hand to reach out to them and his mother went to his side and kissed his hand. 

"We're always here, my little cat. You can rest whenever you want." His mother said to him. Jun nodded like an obedient son. He was barely even there anymore. Minghao knew, he always does. 

10:00

The visiting hours were over. Minghao talked to Jun's parents and he told him about his plan, they were reluctant at first. Afraid that Minghao might never move forward if he does what he have in mind but it doesn't stop him from there. Right in that moment that he realized how much Junhui meant to him, he was decided to do it. Minghao coordinated with the nurse and doctors, let some staff helped him as well. 10 more hours. It felt like a short time but he needs to give all he have. 

"Baby, wake up." Minghao gently patted Jun's hair, Junhui frowned and slowly adjust his vision to the light. He looked up to Minghao and smiled endearingly. 

"I need you to do something for me." Minghao said, Jun nodded as Minghao helped him sat up. Jun is holding the younger's hand while Minghao sat in the bedside of Junhui. 

"I need you to be strong," Minghao said, Jun nodded and smiled even wider, "And I also need you to meet me at the altar." Minghao added. Jun's eyes widen and his grip slightly tightened. 

"Will you do the honor of marrying me, my love?" Minghao asked with a ring in his hand. It was his mother's, a simple gold ring band. The most beautiful ring Jun ever saw in the hand of the person he loves the most. Jun nodded softly and Minghao swore he heard a giggle. 

08:00

Minghao stood there at the altar of the chapel. Their friends are sitting in the rows, his parents are behind him and the whole place smells like Junhui. Lavender and Vanilla. The place lights up like Junhui, as well. Soft white and honey light. He always knew he will ask Junhui to marry him, he always wanted to be that person Jun meet in the altar. Junhui might have kid about it but deep down, he always dreamt of Minghao being the sweetest to propose to him like the typical gentleman he is. 

Jun's mom and his nurse helped him wear a tuxedo. He can barely do it on his own but he promised Minghao he'll be strong. He is going to be, he is going to marry Minghao, he is going to be the man Minghao is waiting to arrive at the altar. 

The chapel's doors open and there Minghao saw his groom, in his wheelchair and wired with everything that keeps him alive but Junhui didn't fail to shine, he smiles. Smiles the brightest, the loveliest that the flowers were too shy to blossom. Jun doesn't look pale, he actually wore make up to give color to his apperance but what Jun doesn't know is that he already gives full blast of all colors in Minghao's life. 

Their friends started singing Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, Jun looked at them with so much emotions in his eyes. Jun and his parents reached the altar. His mother and father kissed Jun's forehead before nodding at Minghao. 

"Hello, pretty." Minghao mumbled, squating down in Junhui's level. The latter smiled and raised his hand to cupped Minghao's cheek. "I love you too." Minghao knew Junhui so well. 

"Junhui, you are the greatest love I ever had. That love that makes me embrace myself, that love that warms my heart and that love so unconditional that no matter what you do, I will always love you irrevocably and willingly. You are now the center of my life and you will always be craved in my heart and in my life. That person who made falling in love doesn't even feel like falling. Junhui, 4 years with you. 4 years with you is never enough but will always be remembered as the best moments of my life. I always wanted to grow old with you, my love. Well, now that I'll be marrying you, it means I am one step closer to the life I want. You mean every single thing to me, Junhui, and as promised, I will never forget you nor unlove you. I love you for a lifetime, Wen Junhui. Happily ever after doesn't not define the measurement of time that I will love you. This love I have for you will exceed further than that. Heaven is my witness." Minghao suppressed his tears as he said his vows. Minghao doesn't know how does he keep standing still when he can feel that he will fall down. It felt like he's bidding good bye but it's the farewell that he can never let go of. Junhui is the person he will never let go of. 

"My sweet... Minghao.... My Minghao." Junhui stuttered. Minghao held Jun's hand tightly, afraid that Junhui might let go of him. He can't, it's not yet the time. Jun's hospital wristband peaked from his coat. 

Purple. Do not resuscitate. 

"I love you v...ery m...uch." Jun tried his best to finish his sentence between the struggle of breathing and sobbing. Minghao smiled widely and nodded. 

"I love you too, my love. Very very much. I love you so much. Forever, for every moment. I love you. I love you so much." Minghao sobbed as he put the wedding band in Jun's ring finger. Junhui carefully put the ring in his, he can hear Jun's giggle against the respirator. Minghao wants to cry ever harder. Junhui doesn't deserve this. He's an angel. He's everything Minghao wished for. 

"I pronounce you as husbands. May your love live long." 

05:00

Junhui started coughing blood after waking up from his sleep, Minghao called the nurses when he saw Jun struggling to breathe. Minghao wants to give way for the nurses but Junhui held his hand tight. 

He doesn't want to let go of him. 

He wants Minghao to stay with him. In sickness and in health. 

03:00

The nurses told him he should tell everything he wants to his husband. Jun's heart is slowing down, he might not make it before noon. It shattered Minghao. 

He held Jun's hand tight, kiss the ring band endlessly. Muttering he loves him, forever and ever. And ever. 

02:00

Jun can breathe without respirator, he removed it for a minute, weakly pulled Minghao closer to him. Minghao knew what Jun wanted. He kissed Junhui carefully. With tears flowing down his cheeks, he cupped his husband's cheeks and kissed him like the first time he ever kissed him. 

01:00

Everyone is in the room, singing for Junhui. Hiding their sorrow and good byes kept inside their hearts. Junhui is about to leave. 

00:05 

"Haohao." He said in a whisper, Minghao turned to look at him. Jun smiled at him and squeezed his hand. 

"I have... to go." Jun choked a cough. Everyone started crying, Minghao smiled sadly and kissed his forehead. 

"See you in my dreams and in the end of the trail, baby." Minghao mumbled, pressing his lips harder in Junhui's forehead. He felt Jun closes his eyes. 

00:01

Jun's breath were steady and slowly, it seems to be harder and harder for him to breathe. He sighed for a couple of times, Minghao held his hand tighter, kissing it hard. 

 

00:00

The machine showed a flat line. 

"My angel went home." Jun's mother said. Minghao broke into tears. 

"I love you so much, Xu Junhui." Minghao hugged the lifeless body of his husband who fought hard for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so sorry if I ever hurt you. I'd like to hear some feedback from you, guys. Feel free to drop by in my twitter or mention me if you rant about this. lol
> 
> Twitter: @jungyuism


End file.
